Top Cat (Gold Key) 29
Top Cat (Gold Key) 29 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is March 1970 and its cover price is fifteen cents. Stories Spiromania! (Advertorial) Summary: Playing with Spirograph changes the gang's eyes into spirals. Physical Fit-mess (reprinted from Top Cat (Gold Key) 9) Starring: Top Cat, Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: Dibble says the cats are lazy and guilts them into taking a fifty-mile hike. Exhausted after only five miles, they hitchhike the rest of the way... with Dibble in disguise! He says he'll buy them fishburgers if they can go up and down a hundred flights of stairs, not realizing that TC will think of a lazy way to accomplish it. The Great Giveaway (reprinted from Top Cat (Gold Key) 9) Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: Brain invents "Givarium," a fluid that makes people want to give. TC uses it to get food from the deli, but Brain feels guilty about it. Before he can destroy the remaining supply, two bank robbers take it and tie up the cats in a bunch. As the crooks get the bank and its patrons to give them their money, the cats roll after them and find someone to untie them. While TC stalls, Brain whips up another batch of Givarium to make the robbers give back the money, and give themselves up to the police. Close Friends (reprinted from Top Cat (Gold Key) 9) (Story feature) Starring: Yakky Doodle Summary: When Yakky's pond dries up, Chopper helps him search for a new place to swim. They have no luck, until Yakky spies Chopper's water dish. Chopper doesn't have the heart to say no, but he is relieved when it starts raining and filling the pond again. Gold Key Comics Club News (Information feature) Summary: The publisher presents news about this month's comics. Reader's Page Doodles Summary: Readers submit their drawings. Reader's Page Inventions Summary: Readers submit drawings of their fantastic inventions. To Flea or Not to Flea (reprinted from Top Cat (Gold Key) 9) Starring: Wally Gator Summary: Twiddle's new assistant is afraid of animals. Wally learns he's the son of a famous animal trainer, but is afraid of his own shadow. He tries to get him to overcome his fear, but his attempts backfire. Wally has a brilliant idea and sets him up circus training the one thing he doesn't fear, fleas. Six Saps on a Cycle (reprinted from Top Cat (Gold Key) 8) Starring: Top Cat, Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: TC uses his knowledge of the City Dump to win a motorcycle. Dibble thinks the cats will be a menace on wheels so he hounds them relentlessly. When they ultimately wreck the bike, Dibble says that it's for the best because motorcycles are nothing but trouble. Another officer comes to bring Dibble to see the Chief about his promotion... to the motorcycle division. Top Cat (reprinted from Top Cat (Gold Key) 6) Starring: Top Cat Cameo: The Gang Summary: TC chases down some unusual sheet music. Mini-Comics Ice-skating figures champ Mini-Comics Foggy driving Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1970 Category:Top Catalog